1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clothing models and more specifically to systems and methods for simulating realistic clothing on bodies of any shape and pose.
2. Introduction
The ability to dress animated characters is extremely useful for the film, gaming, and on-line fashion industries, among others. Recently, there has been an increasing interest in representing the shape and dynamics of human clothing for animation. Physically based simulation (PBS) has been widely used to model the complex behavior of cloth, as it can produce highly realistic clothing simulations.
Unfortunately, PBS simulations require high resolution meshes to represent details, such as folds and wrinkles; complicated non-linear functions to capture the physical properties of fabric; and time-consuming collision handling operations to achieve realism. More significantly, PBS simulations are inflexible and have very limited applications. For example, the results of PBS simulation are specific to a particular body model, and do not readily generalize to new body shapes. Thus, in order to clothe people of a variety of shapes with PBS, separate simulations must be performed for every person. This can be a significantly onerous process.
Another fundamental problem with PBS, which garment designers often struggle with, is the nontrivial task of choosing clothing sizes and constructing two-dimensional (2D) pattern designs for three-dimensional (3D) characters. Here, garment designers typically have to redesign 2D patterns based on anthropometric measurements for characters of different shapes. Not surprisingly, as the number of characters and shapes increases, the amount of work, time, and expenses invested by garment designers in redesigning 2D patterns similarly increase to overwhelming or even unfeasible levels.